


Steve is dumb

by Stachmou77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, F/M, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: Y/N wanted Steve. He wanted her too.The problem? Steve was married to her stepmom.The solution? Divorcing the stupid bint and marrying the woman he truly wanted.How? Bucky is ready to take one for the team. After all, he was an all-in type of person. Above all when it meant reactivating Steve’s last braincell.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. Reviving Steve's last braincell

**Author's Note:**

> CONTEXT (It’s a lot so bear with me):
> 
> Family situation: Y/N’s mom died when she was younger. Y/N was raised by her dad, who later married another woman, Sylvie. Then divorced her. Sylvie is now Steve’s wife. Y/N lives at their, Sylvie and Steve, house because it is closer to college.
> 
> Y/N is well into her twenties. The age gap between Steve/Bucky and her is around 10 years. Sylvie is older than Steve. And Y/N’s dad is older than Sylvie.
> 
> So, Steve and Bucky are in their thirties, Sylvie her forties and Y/N’s dad his fifties. Phew…
> 
> I hope it was easy to understand. To make this story less porn-y, with the famous “plot what plot” that we find in most pornos, I had to go through so many loops to try and make it “believable”.

Bucky didn’t really why he came. When Steve had talked to him about a brunch, he had been genuinely excited. But now he was there, he regretted. 

Why did he keep falling into Steve’s trap…it wasn’t the first time Steve had persuaded him to come to these kinds of gatherings, and despite knowing him for decades, Bucky fell head first into this trap.

The food so far was bland and Steve’s wife, Sylvie, was grating his nerves. Bucky raised his glass toward Sylvie. She glared at him and spun around. Bucky smirked behind his glass happy.

“Your mom is really a treasure,” he joked to Steve’s stepdaughter next to him.

The young woman sighed and nodded. Bucky sipped his drink watching the young lady next to him. Her mahogany skin shone under the sunlight. Her hair was braided and raised in a high pony. She had traded her sunglasses for her prescription ones, making her whiskey eyes look bigger and more innocent. 

Bucky unconsciously leaned toward her and took in her sweet scent. A mix between her perfume, shea butter, and hair products. He clenched his fingers trying to get a hold on himself. 

“So –” 

“Baby girl, I hope Buck’ is not annoying you,” Steve joked as he stopped in front of them. Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve’s misplaced protectiveness. It was his own fault for missing his opportunity. She blushed and played with the hem of her dress. Well, that was quite unexpected.

“It’s okay, Steve,” she mumbled, eyes dropping to the grass. Steve was about to reply when someone called him. He patted her back and made his way to the table. 

“So, Steve, huh?”

Her head snapped up. “What about him?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “I’m not blind. I have seen how you looked at him.”

She struggled to speak for a couple of seconds. He watched her face closely and recognized the signs of someone who was ready to flee.

“I’m not judging. It’s normal.”

“Really?” she asked, hopeful. Her body relaxed. Slightly. 

Bucky internally rejoiced. If he played his cards right, he’d be able to help Steve. The poor lad only got one braincell and it only worked once in the blue moon. That explained why he was married to a gold digger, who had been sleeping with her ex behind Steve’s back. Steve knew it but didn’t want to divorce for some obscure reasons.

“Yep, it’s the most researched practice on any porn site,” he said, as a matter of fact. Her blush intensified and she looked away. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, a little too unsure. 

Why would she…? Realization dawned upon him. “You’ve never been on a porn site?”

She choked on her saliva. Bucky’s grin grew wider. Well, _that_ was unexpected.

“Are you a virgin?” He blurted. 

Her eyes bulged. She spluttered and looked around quickly. As she made her move to escape, Bucky grabbed her arm. His grip was loose enough for her to break free. 

“It’s okay, I’m not going to judge you. It was merely a personal question. And I’m sorry for being intrusive. I forget that people generally don’t like to be questioned.”

She stared at his hand around her arm. He let her go. She shook her arm and crossed them under her breasts, pushing them higher.

Bucky appreciated the sight. He licked his lips and rearranged himself. If Steve didn’t want her, he’d gladly accept any caress from her.

“It’s okay,” she said, clearly meaning the opposite. Bucky put on his best sad puppy face. If being friend with Steve has taught him something, it was this ability. Steve has always been better than him. But Bucky had been a quick learner.

“I really meant no harm. Steve has talked a lot about you.” Her entire demeanor changed. She uncrossed her arms and smiled softly. “No…” He said, looking torn. He looked away and pretended to be guilty of revealing too much. “I’m sorry I can’t talk about it. It’s wrong.”

“No, wait!” She exclaimed, placing her hand on his bicep. “You said it was normal. So, there is nothing wrong if Steve feels like that, right?” Bucky grinned inwardly. Gotcha! He thought.

“Yes, but…it’d be like taking advantage of you and I don’t want that,” he explained, still faking his contrite.

“I’m of age and Steve didn’t raise me. And I’ve known him before my stepmom.”

“To whom she is married,” he added. She seemed to think about it for a second.

“But if Sylvie doesn’t know about it…”

“Would you be able to have sex with Steve knowing he has sex with your stepmom.”

Her mahogany skin turned pale. She grimaced, pressing a hand on her stomach. 

“That’s disgusting!” She screamed, indignant.

Bucky cursed himself. What the hell! He was supposed to help Steve and now he fucked it up. All trace of arousal left his body. She quickly made her way to the table, not looking once behind.

This time, Bucky didn’t try to make her stay. Added to that, Steve, who witnessed the entire ordeal, was glaring at him. Bucky flipped him off and walked to the table, where everyone was gathered.

The only seat available was next to Steve’s stepdaughter. She has avoided looking at him for the first part of the brunch, but now she was more relaxed and even laughed at his jokes. Until the conversation turned to something more sexual. Bucky thanked the Lord for this new chance to help Steve.

“I’m never going to let you do that to me, Brad!” A blond woman exclaimed, making all of them jump.“That’s disgusting.”

“I don’t judge your kinks don’t judge mine,” Brad grumbled. He unclenched and clenched his fingers around his fork and knife.

“That’s not kink that’s _rape_ ,” she retorted, with a disgusted grimace.

“I already told you, Sash’, when it is consensual, it is not rape,” Brad said through gritted teeth.

“How can someone consent if they are not awake.”

Brad took a deep breath. “People, on the receiver side, give their consent while awake. They plan it. So no, it’s not rape.” His wife’s face went redder by the minute. Brad rolled his eyes, visibly bracing himself for the blow up.

“Did you do that to me? Did you rape me, Bradley!” She shrieked, standing up.

“You know what Sasha, go fuck yourself! I have never raped anyone, and you know it,” he answered, barely raising his voice. The only proof that he was furious was the way he gripped his fork and knife.

Sasha snickered. “How would I know if I’m asleep.”

Brad laughed, bitter. “Awake, you complain like a little bitch because I’m too big. So, I’m pretty sure you’d feel it. With all the bragging you surely do, I’d think you knew how to take a dick.” He placed his cutlery down. “At least you know I’m not with you for your sexual abilities.”

Sasha looked around and suddenly started crying. She mumbled a few accusations and ran in the house. Brad looked down, took a few breaths, and kept eating. The others, who have stopped talking, looked at each other wearily.

“You should eat, she won’t come back,” Brad spoke after wiping the corners of his mouth. Steve glanced at Bucky who shrugged.

“What did they talk about?” The young woman whispered to him. It took some time to understand what she asked about.

“Forget about it,” she replied quickly, misinterpreting his silence. “Somnophilia,” he said, nonchalant, as if the topic wasn’t a part of his favorite kinks. He felt a stir in his groin just talking about it. She raised her eyebrows and repeated the word silently.

“Why did she think it was rape?”

“One person, the receiver, gives their consent to their partner to have sex with them while they are asleep,” he explained visibly calm. Inside his blood was rushing to his neither region.

“Oh,” was her only answer. She played with her food, eyes darting toward Steve, who was laughing at a stupid joke. It had to be a stupid joke, only them could make Steve laugh like that, anyway.

“It’s one of Steve’s favorite kink,” Bucky added. He was particularly enjoying playing matchmaker.

“Really?”

“Hm. We talked about it a few times and he was always…” Bucky pretended to be embarrassed. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t talk to you about that.” He started eating his food, which still had no flavor. He suppress a grimace.

“No, you can. Like I told you I’m off age.”

She placed her hand on his thigh. Bucky tensed under the warm touch. He unconsciously licked his lips. Was she teasing him? He tilted his head and examined her face.

Nah, she looked innocent.

“Okay, but it’s between us,” he warned up. She nodded eagerly. “What do you want to know?”

“Why does he like it so much?” Her bambi eyes rendered him speechless. He didn’t know he had a thing for innocent girls. Most of his relationships had been with experimented people. Bucky struggled with girls like her. He was scared of taking one bite and being stuck forever. Because this sweet girl would be as addictive as a drug. He was sure of it. Just sitting next to her put him on edge. 

Damn Steve…

Bucky leaned closer. “First, your consent would be extremely sexy. Knowing that your partner gives you that much power is thrilling. Can you imagine, Steve comes back at night and wants to give you good night kiss” Her breath hitched. She didn’t seem averse to this idea. “He knocks on your door, but you are already asleep. So, he opens the door and get in. He looks at you with longing and love, but the real reason he came to you was else. He undressed completely and walks toward you. As he does, he caressed himself, thinking of your sweet pussy around him.” She chocked on the water she was drinking. Bucky patted her back and reassured the others. She was beetroot red, despite her complexion. Her eyes were now dark brown and burned with desire.

Steve cleared his throat attracting the others’ attention, not before sending a suspicious look to Bucky, who raised his hands in mock defense. Steve shook his head, muttering something.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked her. She nodded vehemently. Her face still looked red but less than before.

“Can you continue, please?” She asked timidly.

Bucky didn’t have to be told twice.


	2. Bucky is a great friend, thank you very much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tells the rest of his story which came biting his bubble butt. Being a good friend came with a few self-sacrifices but also some rewards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in there, so buckle up!

“Steve is naked next to you. He shakes you a little, trying to wake you up. You don’t even budge. He then remembers that a few days earlier you gave him your consent to have sex with you while being asleep.”

Her eyebrows rose high. Bucky smirked. He placed one hand on her thigh. She opened her legs wider. She didn’t even look aware of what her body was asking for.

“He undressed you slowly taking care of sucking your nipples, leaving a trail of kisses to your slit.” Bucky’s hand traveled higher. He was near the apex of her thighs. “He opens your legs and starts lapping your glistening clit. He keeps sucking and licking you until you are drenched. Then, he lays on you, kissing you sleeping face. He ruts onto your wet slit, enjoying the slide. He grabs his dick and start pressing inside…” Bucky hissed in her ear. His hand was now below her dress. He was massaging her clit through her thong. 

She immediately rolled her hips onto his hand. “You are so tight and wet around him.” Bucky brushed his nose against her lobe. She gasped as he pushed away her thong and rubbed her clit. Slowly. She tried to grip his hand when his fingers went lower. “He starts fucking you quick and deep, because he wants you to feel it the next day. That’s why, he persuades himself. But in reality, he can’t control himself because you are so tight.” She didn’t resist when he thrusted his middle finger in. She closed her eyes and pushed her hips against his finger.

Bucky palmed his dick through his jeans. She was so wet and tight. He slowly moved, curving his finger to find her –

“Is everything okay, baby girl?” Steve asked worried, from his seat. She straightened her back, pulling urgently Bucky’s hand. He accelerated and added a second finger. Her breath was getting erratic and her pussy loud.

She nodded rapidly.

Then, Steve looked at Bucky who smiled evilly. He stood up and made his way toward them. Bucky stopped moving and slid his fingers out. She whined.

As Steve approached, Bucky made sure to show his glistening fingers and licked them clean. The sweet flavor hit him straight in the guts. He inhaled sharply, barely reigning on his urges. Bucky was barely holding on to sanity. One second later and he’d take her upstairs and have his wicked ways with her. But no, he was doing that for Steve.

Bucky frowned and sighed. What a good friend he was being right now to sacrifice his own need for his dumb Stevie.

“Is everything all right?” Steve asked again, eyes stuck on his stepdaughter. She nodded quickly, heads down. Steve’s frown accented when he looked at Bucky. He had a mischievous smile glued on his face. He couldn’t control himself, really. The sweet taste of her was still hitting his taste buds and he was high on her.

Steve rolled his eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder. Her whole body stiffened. From Bucky’s point, he could see how her legs were pressed against each other and how she was struggling not to react to his touch. But for Steve, it looked like she rejected his touch. He took his hand off and crossed his arms. His entire demeanor changed. He went from suspicious to concerned. A sad puppy. That’s what he looked like.

Bucky internally sighed. Steve was definitely not funny.

Before any of them could speak, she stood up quickly and flee inside the house. Steve made a move to follow her and Bucky jumped into action. He gripped his wrist and lead him in the house.

They went straight into his office, even though Steve barely contained his agitation and need to see if his stepdaughter was alright. 

“Stevie –”

“What happened?” Steve cut him off. He rolled his shoulders and clenched his hands.

“Stop being dramati –”

“James…” Steve growled. “What have you done to her?”

Bucky merely raised an eyebrow. James? He was ‘James’ pissed. That was okay for Bucky. He could deal with an angry Steve. An angry Steve who couldn’t see how good his friend was.

They both knew Steve had an infatuation on her and was too stuck up to act on his feelings. Seeing how his wife was avoiding any kind of sexual intercourse and was using his money left and right with no shame, Steve shouldn’t have to feel ashamed. Well, a little bit maybe, but not to the point of becoming a martyr.

It was true that the entire situation was kinda fucked up when he thought about it. Bucky grimaced. No. He had to stay on track. He was so closed to help him out, he shouldn’t let his rational side take over.

“Almost make her come under the table,” he explained simply.

Stave gawked at him. “What?”

“You hear me good. I was touching her under the table,” Bucky flopped on the couch next to the impressive balcony. “To be fair, I was telling her how you’d fuck her when she is asleep.” Seeing Steve’s face flush, he added quickly. “All consensual and yadi yada.”

Steve massaged the bridge of his nose. “I…go back to the beginning, _please_.”

Bucky dramatically sighed and laid down. “She didn’t know what somnophilia meant and I explained her. When she got it, I choose an example she may like. And since she is somewhat still attracted to you. I used you.”

Steve said silent for a couple of minutes. Bucky was practically sure the jerk would sock him in the face.

Unfortunately.

That’s why Bucky was surprised by his sudden departure. He stood up quickly and walked briskly behind him. Steve didn’t even take the time to knock on the door of his stepdaughter’s bedroom. His entire body froze, which made Bucky pause. There was a small scream and the sound of sheets moving. Bucky moved and only caught a glimpse of bare skin disappearing under the cover.

He was about to speak when he heard a small buzzing noise. He tilted his head, intrigued. Oh. He glanced at Steve who…whose face was unreadable. Even for him.

“Stevie?” Bucky whispered. Steve raised one hand to make him stop, then slowly entered the room. Bucky looked around and followed suit. There was a part of him that urged him to leave them alone, but the darker one fought back viciously. Who knew? Maybe he’d be able to have fun too. Even if he only watched. He already had a taste anyway.

“Baby girl, can you get out the cover? I need to be sure you are okay,” Steve said softly. He approached the bed and sat down. He patted next to her and found the remote of the vibrator. He turned it off. They both heard a loud sigh. A few seconds later, she slowly uncovered her face.

Her ebony skin glistened, her plump lips were redder and her eyes darker. Bucky palmed his dick, trying to keep it down.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, Steve,” she replied on the same tone.

Steve nodded. There was something grave in his expression. Bucky crossed his fingers and prayed he wouldn’t do anything stupid.

“You do realize that I’m with your mom.”

“Stepmom,” she corrected him.

“Yes, stepmom, but the point still stands. We will never be able to be in a relationship, date, do couples activities.”

She was now frowning. Bucky raised his eyes to the ceiling and prayed God to make Steve go to the point. The suspense was killing him.

“It’d be a sexual relationship. Nothing else.”

She stared at her hands. Steve placed her hand on them.

“I want you to be happy, you know. I’m sure there are plenty guys who’d be thrilled to be with a girl like you.”

“But it’s you I want,” she whispered loud enough for both of them to hear. “It’s you I wanted since the first time we met.”

“I know. But it’s never going to fulfill you. I know you dream of being married and have kids. I will never be able to give you that. No matter what. And what about your dad. Your family. How are you going to explain that you are in a relationship with your mom’s – stepmom’s ex.”

She glanced timidly at them. Bucky wanted to throttle Steve. Instead, he glared at his side face. Bucky had told him not to marry this bitch and he didn’t listen to him. Sylvie hadn’t even been the one he had been interested in.

A few months before he dated this gold digger, they both went to the museum. There had been an exposition on Chagall. Steve, as the art professor he was, had nagged him to come. The exposition hadn’t been all bad. The paintings had been kind of interesting and since Steve always had a way with words, Bucky hadn’t been bored. Steve would explain and recontextualize each painting in a fun way.

At one point, Bucky remembered fleeing to the restroom. There had been too many old women feeling him up and he had been on the verge to swing at them.

Once calm, he had come out to fall on a peculiar sight. Steve was discussing with a young black woman. She was wearing a long backless dress. From where Bucky was, he had been able to spy on them for God how long. He had been invested in their interaction.

The woman had touched Steve’s arms a few times, even his torso as she laughed. Steve had ogled her when he thought she wasn’t aware. He even caressed her bare back a few times.

The rest of the night came too early, as there had been nothing but laughter and animated discussions. For once, Bucky had been genuinely excited for the outcome of Steve’s “date”. He had been so sure that Steve would have asked her out.

So, could someone explain to him how Steve, dumbass Steve, I-talked-nonstop-about-the girl-I-barely-know Steve, I-kept-having-sex-dreams-about-the girl-I-barely-know Steve, didn’t marry her? Because still to this day, Bucky didn’t understand.

“Okay,” she finally replied. She gave him a small sad smile and went back under her cover.

“And what about me?” Bucky asked, suddenly. Their heads both snapped toward him.

“About you?” She asked, unsure.

Bucky stood still. Why did he talk? His mind ran circles trying to find some answers, which didn’t want to come. He avoided their eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m horny and you are horny. Easy math there. It could be casual…” he looked at Steve. “…or more.”

“Or more?” They both exclaimed in unison. Steve had a little warning in his voice. A dare not to go on this path.

“Yeah. For months I have heard this punk rambling about you and your interests in mechanic and science in general. Every time we see each other, I particularly enjoy our conversations and your humor. It would be hard for me to fall for you.”

The silence following his last words spoke volume. Steve was fuming. His face was pale, and his eyes narrowed. What gave him away was his short breath and flared nostrils.

“Really?” She asked in disbelief.

He shrugged. “I knew you were more attracted to Steve than me, so I let go of the idea.”

“Was the fantasy really his?”

He glanced at Steve whose face were as hard a stone. It was becoming difficult to ignore the elephant – Steve – in the room.

“Mostly mine,” he admitted.

“Oh.”

Steve was about to talk when she threw the cover away and rose to her feet. Her naked body shone under the natural light. Bucky momentarily forgot where he was for a moment. His eyes roamed her body with hunger. His fingers twitched next to him. He wanted to touch her. Everywhere. Discover what tipped her over and made her scream. This time he didn’t try to hide his erection. He squared up as she made her way to him. She stopped a few inches from him.

The warmth of her breasts pressed against his shirt made him shivered. She slowly kneeled, eyes on him. Bucky’s eyes darted quickly to Steve who was frozen. Guilt, regret and some unknown feelings flashed in his eyes.

“I’m going to…” Steve cleared his throat. “I’m leaving you.”

Bucky was about to slap him. Well, maybe not now, the little minx on her knees was already palming his dick through his boxers.

“Fuck, Steve! For once in your life shut up! I don’t know what kind of sacrificial bullshit you’re own, but drop it.”

Steve looked at the door, then at her with longing.

“Come on, Steve. We both know you want it as –.” The rest ended in a growl. Bucky gripped her head as she took the tip of his erection in her mouth. Her tongue swiped the slit, tasting a drop of precum. He gently pushed his dick further in. He closed his eyes and moaned when she contracted her throat around him. The gentle but firm caress on his balls surprised him.

It was perfect.

She bobbed her head a few times deepthroating his shaft, choking on it when he was too far.

His breathing grew louder and more erratic. He fisted her hair and started fucking her mouth with earnest. She welcomed his dick eagerly, which made his toes curled. He had been right all along. He’ll never let go of her.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to lose touch with reality. She was swallowing and sucking his dick with enthusiasm. She never stopped nor faltered. She was a woman on a mission and Bucky would soon succumb.

A hot coil snapped inside his belly, knocking his breath off. It almost took him by surprise. He pressed her head firmly against his groin enjoying the tight grip. She contracted her throat, milking everything he got. As the last drop of cum was eagerly swallowed, Bucky had a fleeted feeling of guilt. He didn’t remember warning her that he’d cum.

Bucky opened his eyes slowly and looked down. The sight made his spent dick twitch. Her face was ravaged with drool, sweat and cum. She wiped her mouth licking the remnants of his cum and rolled onto her back. Bucky dropped to the floor and laid between her legs, mouth only a few inches away from her wet pussy.

It would take a few more orgasms before both noticed that Steve was gone.


	3. Daddy Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets some, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were not already buckled up for the last chapter, you should do it now. 
> 
> PS: Don't hold me accountable for your water bill being high this month.

**A week later**

Steve couldn’t believe it. He threw his jacket on his couch and flopped on it. He laid there staring at the ceiling.

This entire night has been shitty. Entirely shitty.

There were no words for what happened. Sylvie, his wife, has been hellbent on meeting everyone in the goddamn room and has flashed her jewelry to everyone who didn’t even care. She hadn’t tried to stay polite and had dismissed a lot of influential people. The same people who financed his art department.

He needed to call Tony and ask him to do some control damage. They were supposed to raise some money to help students pay their tuitions. Steve was afraid that Sylvie had ruined it. He had known from the get-go that she was vain. But tonight had been particularly awful. She has raised the bar and broke her own record.

Someone knocked on his door. Before Steve could speak the door swung open revealing a disheveled Bucky. He was fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. His pants were still open. His face was red. There were a few hickeys on the top of his chest and his hair was down. Steve took a deep breath not ready to enter this territory right now. Or ever.

“I’m sorry Stevie, but I gotta go. Some kind of emergency,” he struggled with his pants. “Fuck, my belt is still in her room. Well, fuck it.” He pulled his hair into a bun. “Can you do something for me?” he asked urgently.

Steve waved his hand telling him to go on.

“I…I know we haven’t really talk since last week but tonight was supposed to be really special,” he babbled. “You know that we talked about somnophilia and how she was really excited to do it, right?” Steve barely hummed. “We were supposed to do that tonight. She is already asleep, and I barely got the time to prepare her that…” He showed his phone. “Emergency.”

Steve sat slowly upright. “You want me to have sex with my stepdaughter, while she is sleeping, and she doesn’t know that it’s me?”

“Well, it’s her biggest fantasy, Steve.” Steve opened his mouth to argue. “No, listen. She had told me about her…” He looked behind him as if she’d popped up. “fantasy journal.” He finished in a whisper as if it made sense to Steve. “Please, Steve, I beg you. I promised her.”

“Yeah, YOU promised her to fuck her. Not me,” he rectified, stretching his sore muscles.

“But it’s literally her fantasy. I-I-I.” Bucky threw his hands in the air. “Ok, you know what, I’m going to send you the screenshots of our convo and let you decide.”

Bucky tapped angrily on his screen and puffed. He put back his phone in his bag and left the room with little to no words.

Steve staid still, ignoring his phone. He took a few breaths to calm the small buzz below his skin. Once the phone stopped vibrating, he finally decided to give in. He should go to sleep and pretend nothing happened. He should put his phone back on the table and leave the room. He should…

Despite his resolved, he unlocked his phone and read the messages. All 10 of them. They went from descriptive to porn. Some had a plot and others were just about her being his “cum dump”.

It took him way more time register the words on the phone. She really…really wanted that. Steve bit his lips and rose to his feet. Before he could chicken out and go to his room, where his drunk wife was probably passed out, he walked to his stepdaughter room.

The air was unbearable. Every time Steve inhaled, he was unfairly attacked by a sweet carnal scent. Arousal and sweat. Steve closed the door behind him and pressed his back against the cool wood.

“What are you doing, Steve?” He asked himself. “You should go to your bed and forget about this crazy night.”

Instead, his body moved by itself. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pants, letting the silky material slide on the floor. He bent to take them and played with the material. Why was it so difficult? He sighed and folded his clothes. His boxers were next.

“That’s it,” he said to no one. “I’m really going to cross that line.”

He walked to the bed and slid under the cover. He laid there, still, eyes on the ceiling. Her breathing was shallow and rhythmic. He got lulled by it for a second. Until his arousal was hard to ignore. His hard cock stood proudly between his legs.

He took a deep breath, readying himself, and scooted toward her. He pushed her on her back and laid on her. She was still deeply sleeping.

“What am I doing?” he whispered, lost. He nudged her legs open and instinctively rocked his hips against hers. He hissed and moan as his cock slid between her lips. Wet noises could be heard even from under the cover. Steve accented his thrusted, pressing against the warmth and wetness.

“God, so good,” he moaned into her ears, before kissing her neck. He sucked and bit the appetizing relaxed tendon. His mind whirled around his pleasure and all his fears went through the window.

It was becoming unbearably hot under the cover. Steve threw them away, still thrusting. If he stopped…if he stopped…his mind shut down. Under the moon natural light, her body was ethereal. Even in his dreams he never could have imagined it.

Attracted by the brown areola, he leaned forward and took one nipple in his mouth. He grazed softly the hardening bead with his teeth. He tried to take more of her boob in his mouth and almost choke. Steve went back to sucking and licking until both her breasts was covered in his own saliva.

He started palming her boobs enjoying the weight. “What am I doing?” he asked again. He grabbed his dick and slapped her clit. He slid the tip of his dick on her hole and froze. He had forgotten the condom. He barely repressed a relieved sigh. Maybe it was his way out. He’d go out of the bed and realize how stupid he was. Yeah…that was a…

The body underneath moved, yet so slightly, but enough for his tip to enter her willing body. Steve’s mind shut down. Again. His instincts, needs and deeper feelings took over.

He finally let go.

He leaned forward and pushed into her. He wanted to be gentle…He wanted to take it slow…he swore it was true…but…she was too tight, to wet…he had wanted to do that for so…

He let out a screamed as he slammed into her. Her boobs jostled under the force. She was still sleeping. The dark side of Steve rejoiced in her stillness. He wanted her to wake up as he pounded into her. He wanted to see her wake up with his cum leaking from her hole and a certain ache…

He leaned down and muttered to her ears. “Such a good Baby girl. So good for Daddy.” If the words had sounded so surreal in his dreams, hearing himself pronouncing them made everything concrete. He was fucking his stepdaughter and she wanted him.

Steve’s eyes rolled as his greedy pleasure grew. “I’ll fuck you tomorrow, don’t worry.” He bit her lobe “One you wake up I’ll fuck you 6 ways till Sunday. I’ll fuck you in the car, on the table, in the garden for everyone to see…”

He grabbed her legs, bending them onto her chest and pounded deeper into her. His balls slapped against her ass. God…she took all of him.

He gazed at her in awe. His orgasm was near. He fastened the pace enjoying the contact of their hips. He’d let a bruise he was sure. She’d finally belong to him. Fuck…his balls were tight and heavy.

“Daddy’s going to cum into you. You like that don’t you?” Her walls spasmed against his hard shaft. He gave threw sharp thrusts and came. Deep inside. Fuck!

He fell onto her, not caring if he was too heavy. He wanted to enjoy her body a little bit longer.

It took him a few minutes to calm down and get his breathing under control. He kissed her sweaty face, rolled besides her and stood up. He took the time to cover her, but before palming her breasts a little longer.

Steve groaned at his indecisiveness _._

 _Go, go now,_ his rational side screamed at him. _You’ve done it, so go now_.

She started moving in her sleep. She rolled onto her front and bend her right leg high. High enough for Steve to see his cum profusely dripping from her greedy hole.

He dropped his clothes and climbed back on the bed. He kissed her back, licking her spine. He slapped a few times her buttcheeks enjoying the roundness. He pressed two fingers in. Her eyebrows furrowed making him grin. A little more and she’d wake up. How would she react? Would she be thrilled that she finally got what she wanted or disgusted? No…definitely not disgusted. Her fantasies had been to wild and recurrent for her not to really want it.

The door creaked open. Steve pulled the cover over both of their body and laid flat on her. Why the fuck was Sylvie still awake? Steve felt the adrenaline pumping into his veins mixing with the overall arousal. In other words, he was hard as a rock and the hot body beneath didn’t help. His dick was perfectly nestled between her lips. A little more and he’d be inside of her.

He closed his eyes and grimaced under the torturous choice. Sylvie didn’t come in the room. She stayed at the doorframe. Steve couldn’t make up what she was saying, through all the blood rushing through his body.

Just a little…he thrusted forward and was easily welcomed into her tight pussy. He cussed under his breath, not really caring if Sylvie heard him. Even after being thoroughly pounded she was still tight. Steve dropped his head on her back, hands roaming her sides. He grabbed other leg and bent it. His dick slid deeper and deeper.

Steve’s carnal needs snapped. He bit her neck and started moving slowly. All that mattered was the warmth around him and the wet slid. He’d never leave her warmth.

Never.

That’s why it took him more times to realize that Sylvie has stopped talking. He barely moved when she pulled the cover, enough for the top of her stepdaughter’s head was visible. She leaned and kissed her.

“It’s a furnace under these covers. I don’t know how you can breathe,” she stated, pulling the rest of the cover. Steve’s breath halted. Fortunately, Sylvie’s phone rang, before she could see him. She groaned and left the room quickly.

Steve exhaled. His hips kept moving chasing some sort of relief. If he’d been on the edge before, he was now hyperaware. His nerves were on fire, his brain overstimulated.

Sylvie could have seen them. Sylvie could have seen balls deep inside her sleepy stepdaughter. Steve chuckled. He went on his hands and accelerated. His hips met her butt making the full globes bounce. His balls slapped her clit repeatedly.

He growled and tensed when she started moaning. He grabbed her hair in his fists and slammed into her. He didn’t even care if she woke up. All he wanted was to breed the hell out of her. The brief image of her heavily pregnant triggered his climax. He choked on his saliva and trembled. His hips stuttered as his cum coated her walls. He snaked in a hand to her clit and rubs furiously.

“Come one! Come on, cum,” he growled into her ear.

A few seconds later and her whole body tensed and spasmed under him. He kept thrusting until he was sure her womb was full of his cum.

He whined and cried as he rubbed his callous hand over her belly.

“God, I’m fucked”, he sighed.


	4. Steve found his match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is in for a surprise. The tables have officially turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the last part. It was the funniest part to write.
> 
> Steve is in for a ride. So, please stay seated, take a bottle of water and don't read and drink at the same time.

Steve woke up, surprisingly enough, after his wife and stepdaughter. He stretched, reveling in the sweet soreness in his muscles. Memories of last night passed through his mind slowly. He slowly licked his lips. Maybe today he’d be able to get a taste of her pussy.

He didn’t check the time, not wanting this kind of negativity right now, and made his way downstairs. He followed the sound of Sylvie’s grating voice and entered the kitchen.

He ignored his wife, who didn’t care, and greeted fondly his stepdaughter. He noticed her discomfort as she shifted her weight to relieve some pression off her hole. Steve licked his lips. The feeling of accomplishment bloomed inside his chest. It was he who did that to her. He made her sore and leaking.

He hid his grin behind his mug and pretended listening to whatever his wife was saying. She didn’t expect any of them to interact with them, as usual.

Steve leaned on his left and voiced his concern over the younger woman’s wellbeing. “You look…stiff. Are you okay?” He asked with fake naivety.

She crossed and uncrossed her legs. “Yeah, last night was wild.”

“I know, that’s why I asked.”

She looked at him, lost. “What do you mean?”

He glanced at his wife who was still telling her story.

“Bucky left pretty quickly after you went asleep and he asked me to help him out.” She froze. Steve growled softly into her ear. “I fucked you so hard. You felt so good around me. So tight and wet. Should have stayed to fuck you some more but didn’t want to wake you up.”

She dropped her cutlery, stood up and ran out of the room. Steve followed her quickly. Sylvie stopped talking for a second before going on.

Steve followed her to her bedroom. She tried to close the door on him, but he slammed his hand against the wood. She almost tumbled on the floor under the force. Steve entered the room and locked it. They stared at each other for the longest.

“Why did you flee?” he asked, darkly.

“I-I…”

“What? Don’t be like that, _Baby girl._ I’ve seen your messages to Bucky. I know what you’ve dreamt off.”

She coughed on her saliva and tripped onto her bed. Steve kept walking toward her.

“I couldn’t resist it. Seeing you all wet and prep for me.” He grabbed his erection through his boxers. “I have to thank Bucky for that, actually.”

She crawled away from him. Steve grabbed her ankle and pulled her. She shrieked calling Sylvie. Steve laughed.

“You think she’ll come? And if she did. What would you say?” He grabbed the other feet and spread her legs open. Her cunt was still glistening with his cum. “What would you say, while you are still full of my cum?”

“I was unconscious!” She screamed, angrily.

“I have sms of all of your so-called fantasies.”

She stopped fighting him. For a second, he thought she’d spit on him. So, he was surprised when she surged forward and kissed him. His body automatically reacted. He played with her tongue, pressing their bodies together. They were soon getting out of breath and lightheaded.

He quickly discarded his boxers and teared off her gown. She yelped but soon was diverted by Steve’s fingers pressing in her.

“You are still so wet,” he growled in her ear. “Your pussy was made for me.”

She chuckled sarcastically. “You could have had that for years, but you married my stepmom.”

Steve stopped moving, shocked. She pushed him on his back and pressed his dick.

“You could have had me, bouncing on your dick –.” She leaned forward. “ _Daddy_.”

Before Steve could reply or even think of a reply, she started bouncing up and down. She didn’t slow down, not even when he cried that he’d come to soon, not even when he could see her legs straining. She forced him to take it. It was hers. All of him.

She leaned forward, hands on his chest and bounced deeper. Steve’s toes coiled and his hands clenched on her butt. He gagged on some much-needed air, begging for her to slow down, just a second.

“But _Daddy_ , I thought you could handle me? You are so strong and…” She hissed as she sat down on completely on him. His entire dick was snuggled and milked. He groaned and forced himself to take a few breaths. Beware what you wish for. She may now be still but she…

“Fuck!” he screamed head thrown back. She was contracting her walls and…Steve saw white. His orgasm was coming at full blast and…nothing. He cried, wiping his sweaty face. He was sure he’d come.

Until he felt it.

The unforgivable silicon material around his dick. A cockring. When?

A sharp pain on his face, brought him back to reality. He dazingly placed a hand on his abused cheek. What was happening?

“I love the idea of somnophilia. Knowing that they’d use me for their own pleasure is…” She let her sentence unfinished, but her walls spoke for her. She was clenching around him. “They can take as long as they want and I’ll just be able to take it.” She licked his lips. “But what is a peaceful experience can become hell when you are awake, don’t you think?” Steve nodded dumbly. He raised his head to kiss her, but she turned her head away. “So, _you_ got your fill, and _I_ want mine. I’ll take as long as I want to come. And if I’m nice, I let you come too.”

Steve spluttered his indignation and revolt. She shook her head laughing and started moving. This time, she didn’t stop.

Steve was grabbing the sheets for dear life. He didn’t know how long she had been at it, but she came at least twice and she was still relentlessly bouncing on his dick.

Up and down. Up and down.

Steve’s entire body was tensed and wet. He didn’t dare to move. He had already tried to divert his mind with something else, but she’d immediately made him focus back. She’d clench, pinch his nipples hard or bite. Yeah. Her teeth were dangerous tools, which brought him closer to his refused release.

Steve’s mind suffered a mild blackout. He wasn’t sure how long, but he couldn’t remember climaxing and yet here he was. Watching her pushing blobs of his cum right back into her pussy. Steve swallowed but his dry mouth didn’t cooperate. He tried to talk to her. Really. Only a few gurgles came out of his mouth.

She raised her head and gave him an exhausted smile.

His mind drifted again, this time he let it go.


End file.
